


Conversations With Adam

by zams



Series: Drabble Series [1]
Category: A Very Potter Musical RPF, Adam Lambert (Musician), Glee RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Crossover, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of conversations Tommy has with Adam about his new obsession.</p><p><em>"Tommy! You won't believe what I just found on YouTube!"</em></p><p><em>"What is it?"</em></p><p><em>"A Very Potter Musical!"</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations With Adam

**Author's Note:**

> A part of my Drabble Series and my Conversations Series. Written for nukewhore on LJ who asked for Adam obsessing over Darren in "A Very Potter Musical."

\---

"Tommy! You won't believe what I found on YouTube!"

Tommy winces from the loudness of Adam's voice, jerking his head away from the phone. "What?" he says. He's standing in front of his refrigerator, staring inside at the contents inside. He really needs to go to the store.

"It's an amazing video. I can't believe I'm just now finding it! How could no one have told me about this?"

Grabbing the half-full carton of orange juice (about the only thing inside with any nutritional value at all), Tommy closes the door and walks into his living room. "Adam. Calm the fuck down. What is it?"

"A Very Potter Musical!"

Tommy makes a face, pausing, and then he sighs. "You need help."

Adam huffs through the phone. "I don't need help."

"Yes, you do," Tommy says. "I thought it was bad when you didn't leave your house for three days, and I don't know how you talked Lane into letting you do that by the way, to watch _Glee_ over and over, but this? Takes the fucking cake."

"It's hilarious!"

"I agree, but that's not why you're watching it. You just want to drool over Darren Criss. Though I don't know why him dressed as Harry Potter turns you on... Hmm. Yeah, I'm going to stop thinking about that."

"You are an asshole," Adam says. "He's dreamy, okay? Gorgeous, and talented, and sweet, and adorable..."

Tommy rolls his eyes and drops the phone on the couch and then sits down, getting comfortable. Opening the orange juice and flicking on the TV, he props his feet up on the coffee table.

He looks down at the phone, hearing muffled sounds coming from it, and he sighs, picking it back up.

"Okay?" Adam's saying. "I need you to be supportive."

"Yeah, whatever, stalker."

"I am not a stalker!" Adam says indignantly.

"Not yet, anyway," Tommy mutters under his breath as Adam continues, "I just appreciate real talent."

 _Yeah, and his ass_ , Tommy thinks, but aloud he says, "Adam, is there a point to this call besides you fanboying over Darren Criss?"

There's silence over the line for a few moments, and then Adam says, "Yeah, to tell you you're a dick," and he hangs up.

"Eh," Tommy says, tossing phone on the couch and turning his attention to the TV. "Fuckin' drama queen."

\---

"So my favorite scene is when Darren sings _Not Alone_ and then kisses the girl," Adam says as soon as Tommy answers his phone.

He knew he should have ignored Adam's call. His burrito is more important anyway.

"It's so sweet when he dips her." Adam sighs happily. "I love it. If I close my eyes, I can imagine it's me dipping Darren and kissing him."

Tommy honestly can't find anything to say to that. At least Adam's not pissed at him anymore. "You _do_ know that it's Harry doing the dipping, not Darren? He's not Harry Potter," he finally says. A thought occurs to him. "Hmm. So is it Darren or Harry that you have a boner for? 'Cause I'm honestly confused here."

"Tommy!" Adam snaps. "Darren, okay? I don't have a boner for Harry Potter. He's fictional!"

"So?" Tommy says. He takes a huge bite of his burrito, nearly moaning at the taste. So fucking good. "I used to have a boner for Zelda. She's fucking hot."

"You're weird," Adam says. "But that's not why I called."

"Yeah, I know why you called," Tommy says. "Tell me. How many times have you watched it now?"

Silence is his only answer, and Tommy smirks. "That many, huh? I don't even want to know how many times you've listened to _Teenage Dream_ , and not your girl Katy's version. She's probably hurt that you like Darren's version more than hers."

"Shut the fuck up."

\---

"Holy fuck, Tommy!"

The words are practically squealed into the phone.

"Did you see Darren's photo shoot? So fucking sexy."

Tommy, in fact, did see Darren's OUT photo shoot - it's all over the fucking internet -, which is why he is in no way surprised by this phone call. "Yeah."

"Yeah? Yeah?" Adam repeats. "That's all you have to say?"

Tommy pauses, actually thinking about it. "Yeah."

"Tommy!"

That's Adam's exasperated voice.

Tommy smirks. "I'm just saying, he's not all that and a bag of chips."

"It's not the nineties," Adam says, "but yes, he is."

"Did you actually _read_ the article, or did you just jack off over the pictures?"

"That's disgusting."

"And that doesn't answer my question," Tommy says. "Did you?"

"...No."

"But you thought about it."

Adam doesn't respond and Tommy can just imagine him fidgeting and blushing. For all Adam's bluster and strutting around, he can get flustered easily if you know how to do it right.

"I couldn't help it!" Adam bursts out. "It was practically porn!"

"If you think that was practically porn, I hate to think what porn you're watching."

"Tommy, can we please just talk about how sinfully gorgeous Darren is?"

"How about we talk about how sinfully straight he is?" Tommy counters. "I thought you read the article."

"Tommy," Adam says, and now it's Adam's _you're sweet, but an idiot_ voice. "I'm Adam Lambert."

Tommy can't really argue with that - he'd be a hypocrite -, but still. Adam's arrogant enough. "We'll see."

\---

"Tommy-"

"I don't want to hear it," Tommy says, cutting Adam off. "I'm sending you a text. Be at that this address Friday at one. No questions."

\---

This time, it's Tommy who calls Adam after he sees the Twitter explosion. "What. The. Fuck. Adam!"

"Well, hello to you to, Tommy Joe," Adam says. "So nice of you to call me."

He sounds so smug that Tommy wants to punch him.

"Seriously? Seriously?" he says.

Adam laughs. "I told you; I'm Adam Lambert. Darren had no chance."

"But did you really have to make out with him in public? I mean, way to be classy. I can see tongue in these photos. I don't think Twitter's going to recover."

"He couldn't resist me."

"Sure, Adam, I really believe that. How pissed is Lane?"

"A little."

Tommy snorts. "A little? She probably wants to kill you."

"She loves me. And you think this is bad? Just wait until later." Adam's voice is practically dripping with glee, and Tommy hates himself a little for the pun.

"And Darren says hi, by the way," Adam says. He lowers his voice, nearly purring the next words. "He looks so good in my bed," he says, and he hangs up before a shocked Tommy can respond.

"Fuckin' drama queen," Tommy mutters, rolling his eyes.

His phone beeps not even a minute later, and Tommy looks down at it, seeing a text from Adam.

 _Thanks_ is all it says, and Tommy smiles.

  
**END**   


Sequel: [More Conversations With Adam](http://archiveofourown.org/works/198510)


End file.
